As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in communicating data across different types of networks. For example, a wireless network may include one or more access nodes, such as base stations, for providing wireless voice and data service to wireless devices in various coverage areas of the one or more access nodes. Wireless networks utilize both control channels and data channels. The ratio of resources available to transmit control information in control channels is far lower than resources in the data channel. However, numerous applications such as, for instance, voice-over-LTE (VoLTE), require more control resources for additional signaling, without requiring too many data resources. Moreover, in a multi-user multiple-input-multiple-output (MU-MIMO) mode, the additional wireless devices in such transmission modes require additional control and signaling resources. While enhanced control modes (such as E-PDCCH in LTE networks) are available to minimize resource consumption in control channels, they require additional resources in data channels.
Overview
Exemplary embodiments described herein include methods and processing nodes for maximizing available resource capacity of a wireless network allocating resources and implementing SU-MIMO, MU-MIMO, and/or enhanced control modes based on resource usage. An exemplary method for allocating resources in a wireless network includes determining that a resource capacity of a data channel is exceeded, wherein a portion of the data channel is allocated for control information, adjusting a size of the portion of the data channel allocated for control information, and adjusting the number of wireless devices eligible for the MU-MIMO mode. Adjusting the number of wireless devices eligible for the MU-MIMO mode further comprises increasing the number of wireless devices eligible for the MU-MIMO mode to increase the resource capacity of the data channel.
An exemplary system for allocating resources in a wireless network includes a processing node, and a processor coupled to the processing node. The processor enables the processing node to perform operations including determining that a resource capacity of a data channel is exceeded, wherein a portion of the data channel is allocated for control information, adjusting a size of the portion of the data channel allocated for control information, and adjusting the number of wireless devices eligible for the MU-MIMO mode. Adjusting the number of wireless devices eligible for the MU-MIMO mode further comprises increasing the number of wireless devices eligible for the MU-MIMO mode to increase the resource capacity of the data channel.